


Return of the Ninja

by moviefan_92



Category: Juubei Ninpuuchou | Ninja Scroll
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Romance, Declarations Of Love, Demons, Devils, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mutant Powers, Ninja, Possession, Resurrection, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Supernatural Elements, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviefan_92/pseuds/moviefan_92
Summary: A sequel to both the movie and the series.Dakuan discovers that there is a Ninth Devil of Kimon, who gifted the other eight with their powers. She is known as the Queen of the Devils and she is after Jubei and Dakuan for defeating her servants. Jubei must face the ghosts of his past to defeat the Queen of the Devils. But the Queen of the Devils has the ability to bring the dead back to life, and uses this as an advantage to use a friend that Jubei failed to save against him.Adventure/Friendship/Drama/Romance/Supernatural. Pairings: Jubei and Kagero. Rated for violence and language.





	1. The Queen of the Devils

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Ok, so here is my next story. This time I'm working on a "Ninja Scroll" fanfic. It's a cross between both the series and the movie. Yes, there is an anime series, not as good as the movie, but still pretty good, it's worth watching, and it's only 13 episodes. This story is mostly a sequel to the movie with a few references to the series. So, I hope you like it.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Originally posted on 12/18/08 - 03/26/09 at: _<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4724227/1/Return-of-the-Ninja>_**

 

 

**" RETURN OF THE NINJA"**

**Chapter 1: The Queen of the Devils**

The Queen of the Devils sighed. She was becoming frustrated. Even with a lifespan as long as hers, she was becoming impatient. It had been 12 years since her Eight Devils of Kimon had been defeated. She still couldn't believe that a single ninja vagabond, an old monk, and a ninja girl were able to defeat them. Especially Himura Gemma, her personal favorite of the group.

_'How the hell do you beat someone that can't be killed?'_  she wondered.  _'But if he stills failed, even after I gifted him with regeneration abilities, then he deserves his fate.'_

She began pacing. She wanted revenge. Revenge for her servants. She had been so careful in choosing them, yet they had still been defeated. Oh how the fools that dared to mess with her servants would pay. Gemma had managed to take care of the ninja girl, but the monk and the other ninja were still out there somewhere. And damn if she wasn't having a hell of a time finding them. The only information she picked up about them within the past 12 years was when the two had protected some Dragon Stone and the Priestess of Light from the Hiruko and Kimon Clan.

"Where are they?" she hissed, staring at the map hanging on the wall. "Where?"

In her anger, she slashed at the map, shredding it to pieces. Her tantrum was interrupted by a knock at her door. Growling irritably, she turned to the door.

"Enter." The door creaked open and a figure engulfed in shadows entered with a blank look in their eyes. The Queen crossed her arms, and stared at the person. "Anything?"

The shadowy figure was silent for a moment, seeming to try and find the strength to speak. "The monk has been sighted." They said in an emotionless tone, their voice indicating that they were female.

The Queen's red eyes lit up. "Finally some progress. And with a little luck, he will lead us to my true target. After all, he relied on him for help twice now. Maybe he'll go to him again. And once I find that damned ninja," she grinned evilly, looking at her servant, "that's when you'll come in. Now, go find the monk, but try not kill him until he's led you to the ninja."

The other woman remained silent. They simply turned around and exited the room.

The Queen walked over to her throne and sat down. Finally her long awaited vengeance was within her reach.

"Your time has come. Your days of hiding are over. Now you will pay for what you have done, Jubei!"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Dakuan breathed in the fresh night air. It was strange how most people believed that night was supposedly the time where forces of darkness came out, yet it seemed to be the most peaceful of times.

' _Even darkness hides within the light.'_  He thought, listening to the crickets chirp.

As he continued walking, he looked up at the starry sky and found himself wondering, not for the first time, how his friend Jubei was doing.

' _Well maybe not_ friend. _'_ he thought with a chuckle, remembering how each time he had manipulated Jubei to fulfill his own purpose.  _'He may kill me on sight if I approach him again._ If _I ever see him again. That man is a difficult one to find.'_

He thought about how he had first met Jubei. It all started with Tessai, the stone Devil of Kimon. After Jubei had saved the ninja girl, Kagero, from being raped by the monster, Dakuan had seen his potential and  _persuaded_  him to help defeat the other Devils of Kimon. It was just a shame that Gemma managed to kill Kagero. Everything went almost according to plan. If the ninja girl had been spared, everything would have worked out.

' _Oh well, can't get everything you want. Otherwise I would have gotten that Dragon Stone.'_

His mind shifted to the time when he and Jubai, along with the so-called thief, Tsubute, protected the Priestess of Light, Shigure from those two clans.

' _That was the last time I saw Jubei. I wonder what he's up to these days.'_

He walked over to a tree and sat against it. "Guess this is as good a spot as any. Might as well get some…" he yawned, "some shuteye."

He took a drink from his gourd and pulled his hat over his eyes to shield him from the rays of the sun when it rose. He closed his eyes and sleep began to take him.

Or it would have if he hadn't detected the presence of someone sneaking up on him. Even though he appeared relaxed and on the verge of sleep, he was wide-awake, ready to react should his pursuer strike.

And strike they did, but from a distance. Dakuan shot straight up into the branches as several ninja stars struck the trunk where he had been sitting.

"A little too close for comfort." He muttered. He looked up and noticed that one of the stars had struck his hat. He pulled it out and gave it a worried look. "Make that much too close for comfort."

His eyes scanned the darkness, trying to pick up movement. He saw nothing, but he still sensed that someone was there.

"You've been following me all day now." He said. "You obviously want me dead. Care to tell me why?"

An evil chuckle came from within the darkness. "You are the monk, Dakuan, correct?"

Dakuan narrowed his eyes. Not because the person knew his name, but because they sounded familiar. Well, almost familiar. It sounded like two voices speaking in perfect unison, and he only recognized one of them.

"That depends." He said to his attacker's question. "What will happen if I say yes?"

His attacker, whom he realized was female, chuckled again. "Then this will happen."

The woman jumped out of a tree, throwing several more ninja stars. Dakuan twirled his staff around, deflecting the deadly stars. One still managed to bury itself in his right knuckle.

"Ouch." He grumbled, looking at the star. "She actually hit me. Wow, she's good."

There was movement beneath him. Dakuan jumped out of the way just as a blade sliced through the branch he had been standing on.

' _I'm getting too old for this.'_  he thought irritably. "Would you care to tell me why you wish me dead?"

"Not dead." The woman replied. "Not yet. Not until I find the one responsible for bringing down the Eight Devils of Kimon."

A knife flew at him, and Dakuan ducked at the last second.  _'For someone who doesn't want to kill me, she sure is trying hard enough to do it.'_  Taking cover behind another tree, he addressed his attacker. "And for what reason are you after him. The Eight Devils of Kimon were defeated over twelve years ago."

"I know." Now the woman sounded angry. "They were my servants."

Dakuan froze. He glanced over his shoulder carefully, trying to see his attacker.  _'No, it can't be true. It's just a rumor.'_

The tree he was hiding behind was suddenly cut down by his attacker's blade. He retreated several feet away and took cover again. "Your servants, you say. And just who are you?"

Another chuckle. "I have gone by many names, but my birth name is Shihira."

Dakuan tensed up. "Shihira? The Queen of the Devils?"

"So you know me."

"Heard of you." Dakuan corrected. "The rumored Ninth Devil of Kimon. You're really real?"

"As real as you."

Realizing that the voice was getting closer, Dakuan began moving. "So you came here to kill me in person. That's surprising. From the stories, you supposedly work through others."

"I do. I am here in mind, not body. You do recall Shijima's ability to possess others."

Yes, now that he thought about it, one of the Devils of Kimon did have such an ability. Shijima was able to move through shadows and control other. He had done so with Kagero, forcing her to attack Jubei. He had also done the same thing with another woman, using her to announce that there was an epidemic.

"Then the stories of your abilities are true?" he asked, hoping they weren't.

He received only a chuckle in response. He decided to take that as a yes. Which meant that the one attacking him was some poor soul that was being possessed, which explained why they spoke in two voices.

The blade of a sword burst through the tree Dakuan was currently hiding behind, less than an inch from his face.

Instead of running away this time, Dakuan ran around the tree, swinging his staff. It struck the trunk as his attacker did a back flip. When they came down, they landed in the light of the moon, and Dakuan got his first good look at his attacker.

"You!" he gasped. "No, it can't be!"

Too stunned to react, Dakuan's cries rang through the night as the woman through another knife at him, hitting her target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: There's another Devil around, and she's very angry with Jubei. Poor Dakuan was the first to suffer. What will become of him? And what about Jubei? Who is the person Shihira is possessing? With time comes answers, so stay tuned.)


	2. Jubei's Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: In this chapter, you'll learn a little more about the Queen of the Devils, along with some theories I've got with the Eight Devils of Kimon. You will also learn of Dakuan's fate after and who it was that attacked him.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 2: Jubei's Back**

Jubei groaned. He could tell that something was going to happen. Sometimes he just got that feeling that something unexpected was going to happen. Trouble seemed to follow him around. It wasn't like he wanted it. All he wanted was a simple peaceful life. Sure maybe a little action every now and then, but he got that when he was working for people who hired him to do things like facing bandits or others causing trouble.

' _But why do I always get roped into situations I don't want to take any part in?'_

Sighing, he got up. He would receive no peace tonight. Not with whoever was out there stalking him. Whether they were friend or foe, he was not yet sure, but life on the road taught him to always be on his guard. Danger lurked around every corner.

' _Here we go again. What's it going to be this time.'_

He casually began walking, waiting for whoever was out there to make themselves known. He didn't have to wait long. Whoever was there came out of hiding, and not in a friendly manner.

Jubei reacted immediately. He unsheathed his sword and blocked the blow that was coming. His sword made contact with a steel poll, or staff. A very familiar staff. It didn't take him long to figure out that there was no immediate danger, nor did it take him long to realize that his instincts were right, he was about to get involved in something he didn't want to be in.

"Excellent," said his would-be attacker, "your skills are as sharp as ever."

Jubei stepped back and sheathed his sword. "What do you want, old man?"

Dakuan pretended to be hurt. "Oh, is that anyway to speak to an old friend?"

Jubei snorted. "You and I are hardly friends. We're acquaintances at best." He turned back to the monk, noticing that he had a patch over his left eye. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, this?" Dakuan replied, tapping the patch. "I had a little… accident. I let my guard down at a bad time. That is part of the reason why I-"

"You can stop right there." Jubei interrupted. "Every time I get involved with you, I end up in some situation I don't want to be in. Go away."

He turned around and began walking away. He knew it wouldn't be that easy. Dakuan was very persistent. Immediately the monk began to follow him.

"I'm afraid I can't leave, my friend. I really need your help."

"Not interested. And if you try poisoning me again I'll kill you."

Dakuan laughed. "Oh, come on now, that was 12 years ago. Surely you're not still sore about that."

Jubei cut his eyes at the monk, silently answering his question. "Look, it's late and I've had a hard day."

The monk chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me. You like living life on the edge."

"Just trying to make my way in the world, like everyone else."

Dakuan remained silent for a moment, yet he did not stop following the ninja. For some reason, Jubei found the monk's silence to be even more annoying.

"Is there a reason you're following me?"

Dakuan gave him a small smile. "Why so hostile? Perhaps I just want to catch up on old times. It's been two years since we've seen each other. We missed you at Shigure and Tsubute's wedding."

"Didn't know they got married."

"They sent you an invitation."

"Never received it."

Dakuan rolled his remaining eye. "That doesn't surprise me, considering how difficult it is to track you down."

Jubei gave him an irritably look. "You seem to do it just fine."

Dakuan waved his finger at him. "You should be grateful that I found you first."

Jubei raised an eyebrow. "First?" He mentally scolded himself a moment later for falling into the monk's trap of drawing him into conversation.

Dakuan smirked, glad that things were going according to plan. "Yes, I'm not the only one searching for you. Someone else has been too. Ever since you defeated the Eight Devils of Kimon."

Jubei knew he should remain silent, but he couldn't resist. "What do those freaks have to do with anything?"

Check and mate. "Weren't you ever curious as to how they got their powers. Gemma especially. The ability to regenerate cannot be learned by humans, yet he somehow learned it." He raised an eyebrow. "And didn't you find it curious that he had a scar from where you cut off his head. He shouldn't have had that if he could control every single piece of his flesh."

Jubei didn't know where the monk was going with this. "What are you trying to say?"

Dakuan sighed. "I'm saying that their powers were given to them."

"By who?"

Dakuan grinned. "By Shihira, the Queen of the Devils." He waited for a reaction from Jubei, but the ninja didn't react to the name or title. "Don't tell me that you've never heard the stories."

Jubei cocked his head to the side. "Should I have?"

Dakuan smacked his forehead. "Oh boy. Alright, listen closely. The story goes that over 1,500 years ago, Shihira ruled the land with an iron fist, plunging the country into darkness and chaos. She loved chaos and destruction. But one day she was assassinated. However, after she died, she made a deal with the Devil. She became his whore for 1,001 years, and in returned she was brought back to life and gifted with demonic powers once the 1,001 years were up. She chose eight warriors and brought them back to life, gifting each one of them with one of her powers. Gemma was one of them."

It didn't take much effort to figure out who Dakuan was talking about. "The Eight Devils of Kimon."

Dakuan nodded. "Indeed. They were each fearsome warriors that had fallen in battle. Shihira has the power to bring the dead back to life. As long as the body is still relatively intact, she can heal it and summon the person's soul back to this world."

Jubei nodded in understanding. "That explains how Gemma came back."

"Correct. He received his ability to regenerate after he was brought back to life, which was why he had that scar."

Jubei's nails dug into his palm.  _'Damn it! I should have mutilated his corpse! Then that devil-woman wouldn't have been able to bring him back.'_  He looked back at the monk. "So what does any of this have to do with me?"

Dakuan crossed his arms and sighed. "Shihira is a very vindictive person. You destroyed her servants. She wants revenge. She's been hunting for us all this time. She finally managed to track me down, which is where I got this injury from." He tapped the patch over his eye.

Jubei turned away, having lost interest in the conversation. "Well this has been very informative, but it doesn't concern me."

Dakaun moved in front of him. "Damn fool! Of course it has to do with you! Shihira is after you as well as me!"

Jubei just shrugged. "You said it yourself, it's not easy to find me. She hasn't been able for twelve years, I think I can continue with the way I've been living."

Dakuan angrily stomped his staff on the ground. "Don't be an idiot! We have to attack her now!"

Jubei walked around him. "It's your problem, not mine. I've been living peacefully just fine."

"But she's found us!"

"No, she's found  _you._  I'm perfectly fine. Now I suggest you get as far away from me as possible. I have no interest in fighting some witch with all the powers of the Devils of Kimon. If she finds me because of you, I'm going to be really pissed."

Dakuan sighed, looking defeated. "So you're just going to leave me to my fate."

Jubei began walking away again. "It will be no more than you deserve."

"You won't help me?"

"Nope."

Dakuan was silent for a moment before pulling out his trump card. "What about Kagero? Will you help her?"

Jubei froze upon hearing Kagero's name. He slowly turned back to Dakuan with an unreadable expression on his face. "Why did you bring her up? Kagero's dead."

Dakuan couldn't help but smirk at how he drew Jubei back in. "Shihira is a very twisted individual. She enjoys toying with peoples' minds and hearts."

"Like you."

"Too a much further extent. She enjoys causing emotional and mental pain as much as physical pain."

Jubei still didn't see what he was getting at. "And this has to do with Kagero how?"

Dakuan sighed irritably. "Think, boy. Use your head. Shihira has the ability to bring the dead back to life if the body is still intact. Kagero's death was no more than a stab wound. Shihira was more than capable of bringing her back to life."

Jubei was confused. "Why would she do that?"

"You do recall the time when Shijima possessed Kagero when she was kidnapped." He received a nod. "Shihira has that ability as well, along with all the Devils' powers. She brought Kagero back to life and is now using her to hunt us."

Jubei was stunned by this news. "Why?"

"Why?" Dakuan repeated. "I told you how Shihira enjoys toying with people. Kagero loved you more than anything. She'd die for you. How would she feel when she realizes that she was brought back to life and forced to kill the two of us. And surely you wouldn't be able to bring yourself to kill Kagero." He sighed sadly and touched his missing eye. "It was Kagero that did this to me. Shihira was possessing her and made her fight me."

He stopped here and gave Jubei an expectant look. Jubei knew what the old man wanted, and he cursed him for it. The monk knew exactly how to get what he wanted. How could he refuse when Kagero, the woman he failed to protect, was a mind slave to the person responsible for the Eight Devils of Kimon.

"So," said Dakuan, "what's it going to be? Are you going to help her, or leave her to her fate?"

Jubei grinded his teeth together irritably. "Dakuan, I really hate you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Had to do it. It really ticked me off that they killed Kagero off in the movie. But thanks to some brainstorming, I was able to bring her back. Now Jubei just has to save her before she kills him.)


	3. The Possessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hi people. I know, it's been a long time, but I was away on vacation. No computer at all. I'm really sorry for the delay. So here's the next chapter.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 3: The Possessed**

"How long has Kagero been Shihira's slave?" Jubei asked as he and Dakuan continued down the road.

"I'm not absolutely sure, but it's been several years." the monk replied. "Shihira had to get to Kagero's body before it decayed too much to bring her back. So she must have gotten to her shortly after she was killed."

Jubei couldn't hide his shock. "That was over ten years!" he cried in outrage. "She's been her mind slave for that long? That's barbaric!"

Dakuan nodded along with what Jubei was saying. "It's sad, but true. There may even be a chance that she won't recover. Being in that state for so long could result in her ending up in a permanent coma."

Jubei winced. "No, she's stronger than that. She'll be fine once we free her." He paused for a moment. "How exactly do we free her?"

Dakuan began stroking his beard in thought. "That's difficult to say. There are only three sure ways to do that. The first would be to kill Shihira, but since she has the abilities of all Eight Devil's of Kimon, including Gemme's regeneration ability, that will probably be the most difficult option. The second option would be to severe whatever connection Shihira has to Kagero's mind. That too will be difficult since we don't know how they're connected. It could range from needed a spell to a simple knock on the head."

Jubei nodded in understanding. "Ok, both of those options seem difficult. What about the third?"

The old man just shrugged. "That most likely won't happen."

"Why not?"

Dakuan sighed. "The third possibility would be for her to dominate Shihira's mental command over her and free herself. And since she's been enslaved for over a decade, I think it's safe to assume that she won't be breaking free any time soon."

Jubei thought otherwise. "You underestimate her."

Dakuan raised an eyebrow at Jubei's tone. "Do I? Perhaps. Or perhaps you overestimate her." He waited for a response, but got none. "In any case, we should find out soon. I wasn't exactly careful about covering my tracks."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You want us to be found. All according to another crazy plan of yours. Find me, get us caught, free Kagero, defeat Shihira, then go along our merry way. Is that about it, or do you have some other motive?"

Dakuan couldn't help but laugh. "You know me too well, Jubei. Reading people is quite a useful skill. You could really-"

"Stop right there." Jubei interrupted. "I have no intention of learning how to use and manipulate people like you do. I'm just trying to make my way through life."

"Aren't we all? But how we do so is what's important. You chose to be a vagabond for higher, and I chose to be-"

"A manipulative asshole."

"From your point of view. Or you can look at me as the type of person who knows how to deal the hand Fate has given him."

"We're at an impasse on this." Jubei muttered, giving up on arguing.

The monk shrugged. "Perhaps we are. Just know that no one gets what they want in this world unless they take it. So unless you want to live out the rest of your life as a wandering nobody, you'd better…" He trailed off, seeming to realize something. He looked over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes. "That was quicker than I expected. Be on your guard, Jubei, we're being followed."

Jubei stopped, trying to detect what the monk had discovered. "I suspected something, but I wasn't sure." He flicked his finger over his sword, unsheathing it an inch. "Is it Kagero?"

"Most likely." Dakuan replied. "Just remember, she is not in control of her actions. She won't show any mercy."

Jubei did something he rarely ever did, he hesitated. He remembered the last time Kagero had been possessed. He had been lucky enough to kill her possessor before anything really bad happened. He shuddered at the thought of how that battle could have really turned out.

"I know the stakes, old man."

Dakuan nodded. "Then lets stop delaying." He pointed the end of his staff at a tree. It expanded over thirty feet, chasing out whoever was in the tree.

Jubei couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't doubt what the monk had told him about Shihira bringing Kagero back to life, but still, seeing the woman who had died in his arms standing before him still caught him off guard.

The lovely ninja woman he had fought along side with many years ago stood not twenty feet from him, looking just as beautiful as she did then. He recognized the same empty look in her eyes that he had seen when Shijima had possessed her. He would never forget that blank look of nothingness.

When their eyes locked, recognition appeared in Kagero's. For one brief moment she had returned to herself, but it was gone a moment later, replaced by the emptiness of being possessed.

"Jubei!" Dakuan shouted, when he realized that he had dropped his fighting stance.

Kagero attacked. But she ignored Dakuan completely and went straight for Jubei. He jumped back, pulling his sword out completely, but only to defend against her own blade.

"So you're Jubei Kibagami." Said Kagero, speaking in a voice that did not belong to her.

Jubei narrowed his eyes. "And I assume you are Shihira."

Kagero/Shihira chuckled. "I'm sure the old man told you all about me." She glanced over her shoulder. "And don't bother trying anything, old timer." Dakuan froze, having been sneaking up behind her while she was talking to Jubei. "I'll kill you before you land your blow. I'll deal with you later, though. Right now I just want to focus on my true prize."

Jubei dropped his fighting stance. "Then let Kagero go and I'll come willingly."

Kagero/Shihira stared at Jubei for a moment, and he wondered if the Queen of the Devils was considering his offer. Then Kagero went limp. Her body slacked as if she had fallen asleep standing up.

Jubei hesitated, not sure if this was a trick. He dared to take his eyes off her long enough to look at Dakuan. The monk shared a look with him that suggested that he was thinking the same thing.

"Kagero?" said Jubei hesitantly, cautiously taking a step towards her.

"Wait!" Dakuan snapped.

He moved towards the limp ninja girl, gently poking her with his staff. She reacted immediately, slamming her foot into his head. The monk went flying through the air, crashing painfully into a tree.

Kagero/Shihira turned back to Jubei, an evil smirk on her face. "Foolish boy. Why would I let her go if that's what you want me to do? I plan to make you suffer for destroying my servants. This tramp means nothing to me, but she obviously means a great deal to you. How will you feel dying by her hand?"

"You sadistic bitch." Jubei hissed.

Shihira turned her head sideways, cracking her neck. "Being Satan's whore changes you in ways you could never imagine. You think  _this_  is sadistic? You couldn't even come close to imagining what I went through to receive life again."

Jubei raised his sword in a threatening manner. "Well I hope you enjoyed what you went through, because I'm about to send you back to Hell. This time for good."

Kagero/Shihira raised her own sword. "Kill me, and this slut dies as well… again."

They came at each other at the same time, their swords making loud clanking noises as sparks flew when they made contact. It was more than obvious that Jubei was staying on the defense, unwilling to harm Kagero, possessed or not.

"I thought you'd be better." Shihira mocked.

Jubei jumped back as she slashed at his stomach. "Truthfully, I could say the same. But  _I'm_  holding back. Are you?"

Shihira didn't respond, but her eyes narrowed as she continued to fight. Though she was the only one trying to land her blows, it became apparent that she was no swordmaster. It seemed that she had been relying on the abilities Satan had granted her rather than actual fighting skills for too long.

"She begged, you know." Shihira told him. "She cried when I told her that it would be by her hand that you die. She's screaming in her head for me to stop even now."

Jubei faltered slightly, enraged by Shihira's words. He knew she was taunting him to make him mess up, and it was working.

"Do you want to know what I'm going to do once she kills you?" she continued. "After I use her to kill you, I'm going to have her bring the old man back so I can kill him myself. Then, for just one day, I'm going to free her from my control so she may grieve." Her smile became more sadistic. "Then I'm going to possess her again and make her drown herself." She chuckled. "At least be happy in the knowledge that you'll be reunited in a few short days. Me, on the other hand, I will continue to live on. I will take control of this world, and all within it."

"The hell you will!" Jubei shouted.

He jumped back and used his sword's special ability. He sheathed his sword then unsheathed it again. A transparent blade on energy flew from his sword, slicing Shihira's in half.

The Queen of the Devil's mouth dropped open in surprise. Jubei was suddenly in front of her slamming the flat side of his sword against her head.

Kagero/Shihira fell to the ground and remained motionless. Jubei pointed his sword at her still form, ready to attack if she got up. He really hadn't wanted to do that. Poor Kagero would be the one suffering the headache when she came to.

Kicking the broken sword away, he carefully knelt by Kagero's unconscious form, rolling her onto her back. He remembered what Dakuan had said that a simply knock on the head may be enough to free her from Shihira's control. Had he managed to save her?

"Kagero?" he said quietly, and her eyelids twitched slightly. "Kagero, is that you?"

Her lips moved, forming his name, but no sound came out. Jubei moved closer and her eyes snapped open. They were still empty and devoid of emotion.

Before Jubei could react. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his.

Jubei's shocked mind couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. From the look in her eyes, he knew that Kagero was still under Shihira's control. So why was she kissing him.

The he remembered what Kagero had said to him all those years ago.

" _The poison has seeped so far into my body that even the touch of my lips can kill you instantly."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Uh oh. Now what's going to happen? It's too late to stop it. What's Jubei going to do? You'll have to keep reading to find out. Oh, and for those of you that only watched the movie and not the anime, Jubei had the ability to launch, I guess you would call them, blades of wind or energy from his sword. With that said, tell me how you liked this chapter.)


	4. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hmm. This story isn't out as I hoped. Oh well, not everything is going to go as planned. But I won't abandon it. It's just going to be shorter than I expected.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 4: Poison**

' _No!'_  Kagero screamed in her mind, even as her body acted against her will.  _'Not him! Not Jubei!'_

" _Too late!"_  Shihira laughed in her mind.  _"Your poison will already be taking affect. He will die and it's all because of you."_

Tears filled Kagero's eyes, which was more control she had over her body in a long time.  _'NOOO!'_

A powerful sensation passed through her body as it finally obeyed her, pushing Jubei away from her. It felt like a toxin was being drained from her body as, for the first time in over ten years, she broke free of Shihira's control. She heard the Queen of the Devils screaming angrily in her head before her presence vanished completely.

"Jubei…" she whispered, speaking words of her own accord.

Jubei blinked, looking confused. He noticed the sudden change in Kagero. She suddenly looked tired and weak, but seemed to be more awake than before. Life had returned to her eyes.

"Kagero?" he asked hesitantly.

She didn't seem to hear him. Shock and horror was written all over her face. "What have I done? What have I done? Jubei."

"Kagero." He reached for her and she recoiled from his touch. She covered her eyes and began shaking her head. Jubei approached her and grabbed her from behind so she couldn't run away again. "Kagero, it's alright now."

"NO!" she shouted, trying to break his grip. She suddenly found herself turned around, facing the one man she loved, the very man she had just killed. For one brief moment her mind went blank as she looked into his eyes. "Oh, Jubei…"

She reached up and gently caressed his face, exploring his features affectionately. When her fingers reached his lips, she suddenly remembered the poisonous kiss Shihira had forced her to give to him.

"Oh, god, no." she whispered, feeling her heart break. "No, what have I done? I've killed you. I've killed you, Jubei."

Jubei knew that she was referring to the kiss she had just given him. He didn't doubt her words. He knew he was dead. Her poison would surely kill him. How soon, he wasn't sure; it had taken awhile before it had affected the rock devil, Tessai, but it would still take affect.

"It's ok, Kagero." He told her.

She shook her head. "No, it's not ok! It's my damned poisonous body! I've killed you! You're going to die because of me!"

Jubei grabbed her by the chin and turned her to face him. "At least I saved you." he told her truthfully. "I came in this prepared to die, but as long as I saved you, I don't care."

Kagero didn't share his thoughts. She embraced him tightly, burying her face in his chest. "No, don't say that. I can't lose you, Jubei. You're all I have left. I have nothing left to live for if you die."

"No one is going to die."

The two turned to see Dakuan walking over to them.

"Dakuan." Said Kagero.

The old monk smirked. "So you managed to break free of Shihira's control. Very impressive, ninja girl. It seems you merely needed the right motivation."

Jubei narrowed his eyes. "And where were you a little while ago?"

Dakuan crossed his arms. " _I_  was unconscious, thanks to Kagero's kick. Not that I'm blaming you, ninja girl. It is Shihira I hold responsible."

Kagero looked back at Jubei, anger burning in her eyes. "I will get her for you." she promised. "I will avenge your death."

Dakuan cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but did I not say that no one is going to die?"

Kagero glared at him. "I kissed him." she said, sorrow filling her voice. "I kissed him, and now my poison will kill him."

Dakuan just laughed. "Oh, ninja girl, you have nothing to fear. You're poison will not harm him."

Both ninjas looked confused.

"What are you saying," Kagero asked, "that I'm no longer poisonous?"

Dakuan shook his head. "No, you are as every bit poisonous as you were before you were killed. You're poison simply has no affect on Jubei. Notice that nothing is happening to him?"

She turned back to Jubei. The monk was right. He seemed perfectly alright.

"Isn't it just a matter of time?" Jubei asked. "It took Tessai awhile before it affected him."

Dakuan shook his finger. "Tessai was not a normal person, so it took longer. You are just an ordinary human. The poison would be affecting you already."

"So why isn't it?"

The old monk just snickered. "Because my original plan from all those years ago is falling into place. I told you that I read, manipulate, and use people for my benefit."

"What plan?" Jubei demanded.

The monk's grin widened. "Did you think it was all a coincidence? Do you think I just happened to infect you with a poison that could only be cured by Kagero's poison? Do think it's a coincidence that Kagero joined us and things turned out the way they did? No, it was all according to my plan. The only thing I hadn't planned on happening was for Gemma to kill Kagero."

Jubei was getting impatient. "Stop talking in riddles, old man, and just tell us."

Dakuan shrugged. "I knew that Kagero desired the love and affection for another more than anything. I knew that she would fall in love with you, and you with her. Of course her poisonous body prevented anything physical from happening between the two of you, less she kill you. I used a type of poison that could only be destroyed by another poison for a reason. It seems my theory was correct. Jubei, because you took her poison into your system and survived, your body has built up an immunity to it. In short, you are the only one that Kagero's poison will not affect. Destined lovers, I would say."

The shock written on Jubei's face was nothing compared to the one on Kagero's. She looked at Jubei in disbelief. Were the monk's words true? Was she no longer a danger to him? Never in her dreams did she think such a miracle could happen. Yes, the old man had used and manipulated them both in an almost cruel way, but he had given them something precious in return. They now had a chance to love each other like normal people.

"You're a real bastard." Jubei growled. "But I guess if we manage to defeat Shihira, it will all be for the best."

Dakuan grinned. "Ah yes, Shihira. No doubt she is furious about Kagero breaking free. But this works to our advantage. She thinks you're dead Jubei. We'll have the element of surprise on our side. And with Kagero's help, our chances are better." He cleared his throat, trying to hide a grin. "Ninja girl, I will give you three days to recover your strength before I return. Then we will attack Shihira's fortress. I have things to do, so I'll leave you alone until then. The two of you should use this time to… 'catch up' on things."

He laughed as his staff extended and he pole-vaulted away, leaving the ninjas alone. Jubei sighed and crossed his arms. "That guy. Sometimes I really want to hate him, but I just can't. Right now is definitely one of those times." He received no reply. "Kagero?" He turned to her and found her watching him with an awed look of disbelief on her face, desire dancing in her eyes. "Kagero?"

She didn't say anything. She had wanted this for too long and was not going to let the opportunity pass by. She knew  _exactly_  what Dakuan had meant when he said that they could 'catch up' on things. Though three days hardly seemed long enough.

Reaching up, she undid her robe and let it fall to the ground, exposing her nude form to him. Only this time it wasn't out of false obligation to fulfill a debt, but because this was what she wanted.

Jubei immediately knew what she thinking, but didn't know if it was right. "Kagero, I don't know if-"

She ran to him, embracing him tightly, and showed no sign of letting go anytime soon. "Please, Jubei. You know I love you."

Slowly Jubei's hands came up to return the embrace. "But you've just gotten over being possessed after so long."

"All the more reason why I need this now. I need to know that I'm alive and free. I need to know that you're here with me. I've waited so long for this. Don't make me wait longer."

Jubei's resolve was weakening. He too wanted what Kagero wanted, but was now really the right time? "Kagero…"

"Jubei," she snapped, "shut up and kiss me!"

And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Use your imagination for what happens next. I really suck at love scenes, so you're on your own with that. Classes have started again, which is why it's been taking me longer to update. But I will continue to update. See you next time.)


	5. Resuming the Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Wow, it's been a really long time since I've updated. I have a good reason though! I just started my new classes 2 weeks ago, and one of the teachers gives out so much homework its not even funny. I'm not kidding, I have had no time to write. Sorry that this chapter is short, I just wanted to get something up.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 5: Resuming the Mission**

Kagero woke feeling unusually happy. She wasn't sure why, but then the events of last night came back to her. Her happiness immediately turned to fear as she turned to the person lying next to her, checking to see if he was still alive. She was beyond relieved to find him still breathing as he slept peacefully.

The fear faded away as she relaxed, snuggling up against him. "Oh, Jubei." She whispered.

She couldn't remember the last time she was so happy. To be with the one she loved like this had been incredible. Ever since she first learned of her poisonous body, the only time she had been intimate was when she was assassinating someone. Never had any of those so-called lovers ever tried to give her pleasure. They just took it for themselves and then died later, sometimes while the sex was still going on. Finally she had been able to truly feel what it was like to make love and not just to screw.

"I'm so glad it was you." she whispered, drawing patterns on his chest.

Jubei's hand came up and grabbed hers. "That tickles." He told her.

She blushed, feeing shy and embarrassed. Was this what was called pillow talk? What was she supposed to say? "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"I'm a light sleeper." He told her, kissing her hair.

Kagero sighed. "Should have known. Always on your guard, eh?"

"When you live like I do, you have to be."

Dark thoughts entered Kagero's mind as she thought about the last decade of her life and how she lived it. Trapped in her own body, forced to do things she didn't want to do was terrible. She would choose a life of caution over a life of possession any day.

"Hey, what's with that face?"

Kagero looked away, feeling embarrassed by him looking at her so seriously. "Just past memories."

Jubei seemed to understand. "Your past has been pretty bad. I'm sorry."

Kagero raised an eyebrow. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

Jubei reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "That's the thing. I did nothing. I wasn't able to save you. Gemma killed you because I couldn't protect you. And then Shihira brought you back for the sole purpose to enslave you to get to me."

Kagero cupped his face. And kissed him "I'm here now. I'm free and I'm with you."

"But all those years-"

"You thought I was dead. It was  _my_  fault Gemma killed me. I shouldn't have let my guard down just before a major battle. I should have seen through Gemme's disguise. I should have been strong enough to break Shihira's spell."

Jubei's eyes narrowed. "It won't end, not until we defeat her."

Kagero nodded. "I know. She was in my head. I know how she thinks."

"Do you know where her hideout is?"

She nodded again. "I had no control over my body, but I was aware of everything that happened. I can show exactly where the bitch is hiding."

"Good," Jubei muttered, "I owe her for what she did to you and for creating the Devils of Kimon to begin with."

"We'll do it together this time." Kagero told him. "I'm not leaving you again."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"You are certain this is the right way, ninja girl?" Dakuan asked.

After the old monk had met up with the two ninjas three days after Kagero's freedom, they had made their way towards Shihira's hideout.

"I'm sure." Kagero replied, her eyes burning with hatred. "I was enslaved here for over ten years. I think I would recognize the place."

Dakuan stroked his beard as he eyed their location. A large rocky terrain that ended with a precipice over the open ocean. Where exactly was Shihira's hiding place? "I'm afraid I don't see any place to set up base."

Kagero walked to the very edge of the precipice and looked down. "It's down there."

Dakuan went to stand behind her. He looked down but only saw water. "Well, where is it? Is it under water?"

Kagero rolled her eyes. "No it's inside the cliff."

Jubei raised an eyebrow. "Inside?"

Kagero nodded. "If we were on a boat, you would be able to see the cave entrance. Shihira's base is inside."

Dakuan looked impressed. "Very clever. A base that can only be seen while in the water, but no boats would come here because of all the rocks. Well, ninja girl, show us the way in."

Without replying, Kagero got down on her knees and eased herself over the precipice, hanging on to the very ledge. Before her was the cave entrance she had spoken of. She swung forward and into the cave, landing gracefully on her feet.

"You can come in anytime." She said.

Jubei joined her next followed by Dakuan. The old monk shivered the moment he was in the cave.

"There is great evil here." he said. "I sense it. Yes, Shihira is definitely here."

Jubei looked around. He couldn't see too far into the cave before the darkness made it impossible to see. "This isn't just an ordinary cave, is it."

Kagero shook her head. "No, the further in you go, the more… civilized it becomes."

Dakuan sighed. "Thank goodness for that. I wouldn't be able to see my nose in front of my face if I went in there." He turned to the two ninjas. "Alright, this is how things are going to work. I'm going to go about this place and work on taking it down. Kagero, Jubei, you two go find Shihira and finish her off. We should have the element of surprise since she thinks you're dead, Jubei."

Jubei's fists clenched. He was just as eager to take out Shihira as he was to take out Gemma. And this time he was going to make sure that the Shogun of the Dark was silenced forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Again, sorry this chapter was short, I just didn't want to keep anyone waiting anymore. I promise the next one will be better… when I manage to find time to write it.)


	6. Shihira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Jubei and his companions finally come face to face with the Queen of the Devils. Are they in over their heads?)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 6: Shihira**

"This is where I leave you." Dakuan told the two ninjas.

His companions gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean, this is where you leave us?" Jubei demanded. "You're not running away, are you?

Dakuan shook his head. "Not at all. I am simply going to search this place and find a way to bring it down. If my sources are correct, there is an armory here with enough weapons for a small war."

He looked at Kagero questioningly and the ninja girl nodded. "Yes, there is. Shihira kept a lot of weapons here that she shipped out to her men when they needed them."

Dakuan grinned. "Excellent. If all goes according to plan, I can bring this place crashing down. It will leave us very little time to get out, but if we can time it right, we can make our escape and bury Shihira alive in her own base."

Jubei shook his head. "Not good enough. I need to  _see_  her get defeated. I need to make sure she doesn't get away."

Dakuan just chuckled. "I had a feeling you would say that. Very well, you two go after Shihira and I'll see what I can do about this place. I'll signal you when the time comes."

Jubei narrowed his eyes. "What kind of signal?"

The old monk just waved it off. "You'll know it when you hear it. Just make sure Shihira can't get out when you do. And remember, you have the element of surprise. I suggest you use it. And good luck to you."

With that said, he left the two ninjas alone to deal with the Queen of the Devils. Jubei crossed his arms and looked at Kagero. "Why don't I trust him?"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Shihira sat on her thrown, slowly rotating her glass of wine. She was considering what to do next. Jebei was dead, but the monk and the ninja girl were still out there. She wanted them both out of the way before she brought her forces to power again; after all, she had all the time in the world.

The question was how to get to them. Without someone to act as her eyes, she would have to go out and actually find them herself. She hated getting her hands dirty. She much preferred to use and manipulate others; it was much more fun.

Then again, did she even need to do anything? She had been inside Kagero's mind. She knew exactly how the ninja girl would react at being forced to kill the man she loved. She would want revenge. She knew where her base was. She would come to her.

"It's almost too easy." She whispered, her ruby red lips cracking into a smile.

At that moment her super sensitive ears picked up the presence of another. Was Kagero here already? That was certainly fast.

"You might as well come out of hiding, Kagero. You know it's impossible to sneak up on me; I have Utsutsu Mujuro's hearing."

After a moment's hesitation, Kagero stepped out of the shadows, raising a sword at Shihira. The Queen of the Devils merely raised an eyebrow at Kagero's behavior. The ninja girl seemed a little too calm. Shihira would have thought that she would have been blinded with grief and vengeance.

"So you've come back to me." she said.

Kagero's eyes narrowed with hatred. "To put an end to you."

Shihira just chuckled. "Silly girl, you know I can't be killed. You just came to your death."

Kagero gave her a mocking smile. "Gemme believed the same thing. Being unable to die doesn't mean you can't be defeated. He's trapped in his own personal Hell. He's as good as dead."

Shihira was silent for a moment, considering Kagero's words. "Touché, ninja girl. You make a fair point. But do you really think you can beat me? I am stronger than Gemme."

Kagero shook her head. "Not stronger. You're not really even a fighter. You just have a bunch of fancy techniques. You're a manipulator. Without your supernatural powers, you wouldn't stand a chance against me."

The wineglass in Shihira's hands shattered as the Queen of the Devils tried to control her temper. "You're so confident that you can win, Kagero. Hard to believe that just a few days ago you would lick shit from the bottom of my shoe if I told you to." She leaned back against her thrown. "But if you're so sure of yourself, then come for me."

Kagero didn't move. In fact, she took a step back. "I've been taking orders from you for over a decade. I'm done doing what you say. You come to me. Unless you're afraid."

Shihira's eyes narrowed suspiciously. What was Kagero up to? She was behaving strangely, and why was she so reluctant leave her spot. A trap? Perhaps. But it wasn't like she could do anything that would really hurt her.

"Very well, here I come." Moving surprisingly fast, even faster than Kagero expected, she was suddenly in front of the ninja girl. "How's this?"

Her hypersensitive ears suddenly detected movement. Someone was hiding in the shadows, hanging from the ceiling. Shihira moved away just as Jubei dropped from the ceiling. She wasn't fast enough and her arm was sliced off.

"Damn, too slow." Jubei growled.

Shihira, now at a safe distance, barely even noticed the pain in the stump that used to be her arm. Her eyes were fixed on Jubei. "It can't be. How are you alive?"

Jubei just smirked. "That's our little secret."

Shihira glared at him before turning back to Kagero. "So that was your plan. Take me by surprise so you can cut my body to pieces and separate them so I can't regenerate. A nice try, but a failed attempt."

Taking a deep breath, Shihira blew out the air she held and a swarm of wasps flew out of her mouth. They flew over to her dismembered arm and, working together, carried it over to Shihira, who neatly reattached it to her shoulder.

"Ah, much better." She breathed in and sucked the wasps back up. "Too bad your plan didn't work. If you want to beat me, you'll have to face me at my best."

Reaching up, she tore her top off, not seeming to care about her nudity. Her torso contained the same tattoos that Benisato had.

Then she began to change. A large tumor grew on her back with several honeycomb shaped holes in it, the buzzing sound of wasps coming from inside. All around the tumor, tentacles of flesh began growing, each one about 3 feet long. Each tentacle turned into a snake that remained attached to Shihira's body. Small holes appeared on her arms and chest; if someone were to get close enough, they would have smelled gunpowder inside them. Then her entire body, including the snakes, turned to stone in the same manor as Tessai, and electricity crackled over her skin.

With her transformation complete, Shihira grinned evilly at the two ninjas. "Now you see me at my most powerful. What do you think?"

Jubei made a face. "You're ugly."

Shihira just chuckled at the insult. "True, I may not win any beauty contests in this form, but I'm very dangerous, and my body can't be harmed. And even on the off chance that you do hurt me, I'll just heal right away. In short, you can't win."

Both Jubei and Kagero took on a fighting stance. "We'll see." Said the former.

Shihira laughed. "Yes, we will." she said, and went on the attack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Oh boy, this are looking bad. How can they beat someone with all the powers of the Devils of Kimon? Don't miss the fight scene coming up, when I can find the time to write that is.)


	7. A Duel With A Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I feel bad. It's been so long since I've updated. But classes have been really tough this semester. The workload is ridiculous. Well, here's the next chapter.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 7: A Duel With A Devil**

The 12 stone snakes stretched across the room, their venoms fangs moments away from sinking into Jubei's flesh. Kagero intervened at the last moment, taking the snakebites.

"Kagero!" Jubei cried.

She just gave him a smile, ignoring the needle-like pains. "I'm immune to venom, remember?"

Shihira smirked. "Well you're not immune against this."

Electricity flooded through Kagero's body. She howled in pain, thrashing about wildly

"Kagero!" cried Jubei. He swung his sword, striking the stone snakes. His blade didn't even make a scratch. "Let her go!"

He charged at Shihira. The Queen of the Devils jumped away from him. "As you wish."

She tossed the ninja girl into him, knocking them over. Smirking she charged at them. Kagero jumped to her feet and delivered a kick to Shihira's head. She felt like she broke her leg, and Shihira seemed completely unharmed

"You'll have to do better than that." She said, slamming her elbow into Kagero's head, giving her a concussion. "I'll deal with you later. Right now I want your lover."

One of the snakes struck. Jubei moved his sword in its path, resulting in the snake biting into the metal. He jumped out from under her and swung his sword. Surprisingly, it cut through her body very easily, as if she were brittle. But she was just a shell.

"Damn, a cast off skin." Jubei swore.

"Correct." Came Shihira's voice from the other side of the room.

She bent over and a swarm of wasps flew out of the stone hive on her back. Jubei swore again and backed away. There wasn't any place to hide from them, and he had a feeling that their stings were deadly.

But at the last second they turned away.

Kagero was on her feet again, flower petals swirling around her, distracting the wasps.

Shihira glared at the ninja girl. "You're annoying me. Stay down."

A nearly invisible thread flew at Kagero and wrapped around her wrist, shocking her again. As painful as it was, she concentrated on distracting the wasps.

"Hang on." Jubei cried.

Shihra turned to him. "You stay where you are!"

She took a deep breath and spat a Throat Needle at him. He was struck in the shoulder, throwing him off balance, but he still managed to cut the thread, freeing Kagero from Shihira's electricity. The Queen fell over and hissed at them. But she didn't attack. Instead she crawled over to a shadow and disappeared inside it.

"Shit." Jubei muttered, tearing the needle out. "I forgot that one of the devil could crawl into shadows. Do you see her anywhere?"

Kagero was on her hands and knees, breathing heavily, the wasps gathered on the flower petals around her. "Look… for connecting… shadows…" she gasped.

Jubei didn't understand what she meant at first, but then he noticed that the shadow that Shihira had crawled into crossed over with another.

' _Ah, the shadows are like tunnels for her. She can only crawl from shadow to shadow if they're overlapping.'_

His eyes scanned the area. There were 7 shadows that overlapped each other that were connected to the one Shihira had crawled into. So which one was she in?

He found out a moment later when several Throat Needles flew out of one of them. He knocked them away with his sword and approached the shadow they came out of, stabbing into it.

Stone hands grasped the blade as Shihira jumped out of the shadow. She spat another Throat Needle at him and he jumped away.

Kagero, having recovered, tried to sneak up on the Queen, but Shihira's ultra sensitive ears picked up her movements. She whirled around, viciously backhanding the ninja girl.

"After being around me so long," she said, "I would have thought that you would have known that no one can sneak up on me."

"We'll see!" cried Jubei, bringing his sword crashing down on her head.

Shihira's body trembled from the impact, but she remained unharmed. "Bastard!"

She spat several more Throat Needles. Jubei used the opportunity to go for one of her only vulnerable spots. He stabbed forward, his sword going into her open mouth and bursting out of the back of her skull.

Shihira stumbled back, her hand over her mouth as blood flowed from it. It healed a few moments later, but it still hurt like hell, and left her very pissed off.

Kagero got up and joined Jubei's side, both of them taking on a fighters stance.

"You were right about her." Jubei told his companion. "Her powers are strong, but she's not a fighter. Without her techniques, she would be defenseless. She would have been better off remaining Satan's whore."

Shihira wiped the blood from her, glaring daggers at the two of them. "So, you think you're so smart. Well since there's two of you and only one of me, I think I'll even the odds a bit."

An evil grin crept up her face as she whistled, the eerie sound echoing through her fortress.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Dakuan gulped as he found the armory. Shihira had enough weapons for a small war. All she needed was an army and she could take over the country. Good thing she had been so obsessed with revenge, otherwise the Shogun of the Dark would have taken over.

An eerie whistled sound reached his ears, sending shivers down his spin. "What the devil was that?"

A few seconds later a door he had not noticed creaked open. He was suddenly hit by a terrible rotten smell that made him nearly vomit that made the whistle sound appealing.

"What in God's name is that horrendous stench?"

An old rotten hand grasped the doorframe as whoever, or whatever, was inside crept out. It was a man who appeared to have been long dead. His eyes and mouth were sewn shut, and he walked like a zombie. Several others in the same condition followed him, walking right passed the stunned monk, not even noticing him.

Dakuan knew what they were. The devil Zakura had the ability to control the dead. She had filled them with some flammable substance that would explode upon contact with the gunpowder she had in her own body. It was safe to say that Shihira had the same ability.

As the walking dead walked out of the room, Dakuan took a peak inside the room they had come out of and gasped. The entire room was filled with the corpses of the dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Wow, this chapter came out shorter than I thought. Sorry about that. This story's not meeting my expectations. Hopefully you're all liking it.)


	8. Explosions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I really feel bad for making my fans wait. So I'll keep you waiting no longer.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 8: Explosions**

The eerie whistled finally stopped, and Jubei and Kagero let go of their ears.

"What in the hell was that?" asked Jubei. "I think my ears are bleeding."

Shihira chuckled. "You'll be bleeding all over the place in a bit. Ah, here come my friends now."

The two ninjas turned and saw the zombies walking towards them. There were only three of them, but both Jubei and Kagero knew the purpose of these walking corpses.

"Keep away from them." Kagero warned.

"You don't need to tell me that." Jubei muttered. "Still, there's only three of them. We can-"

The ground all but exploded as four more zombies burst from beneath them. The four zombies grabbed Jubei, having surprising strength for being dead.

"Jubei!" Kagero cried, trying to pull the zombies off him, but the other three that had entered the room earlier grabbed her.

"Got you now!" Shihira declared.

She raised her arms, and a cloud of gunpowder drifted out the holes in her arms and chest, floating over to the two ninjas and the zombies.

Jubei struggled, unable to break the dead men's hold. He tried to slash them with his sword, though he knew that wouldn't kill them, but his arms were being held, his sword sticking out uselessly.

Or not.

Spinning around, his sword managed to reach out far enough to cut in half one of the zombies holding Kagero, allowing her to break free from their hold. By this time the gunpowder had already reached them and the zombies were beginning to smoke.

Now free, Kagero delivered a powerful kick to one of the zombies holding Jubei, elbowing another in the face, breaking its neck and crushing in its face. Jubei pulled free and sliced another zombie.

"Hit the deck!" he shouted, as he and Kagero jumped away from the zombies.

Not even two seconds later, the zombies exploded, sending fire and decayed entrails flying.

"You ok?" Kagero asked.

"I've had worse." Jubei muttered.

Shihira was suddenly standing over him. "Then have this!"

One of her snakes struck, aiming for Jubei's head. He moved his head to the left and snake hit the floor with so much force that it burst through it. A second snake struck, and Jubei moved his head to the right, resulting in the same thing that happened the first time, only now his head was pinned between the two stone snakes. Shihira smirked, preparing a third snake to strike, but Kagero suddenly jumped on her back, through her off balance.

"Bitch, get off!" she snapped, trying to through the ninja girl off her.

One of her snakes sank its fangs into Kagero's side, and, with unbelievable strength, pulled her off and slammed her on the ground. Grinning evilly, Shihira took a deep breath, ready to impale her former slave with a Throat Needle.

"Get away from her!" Jubei shouted, slamming into the Devil Queen.

It was like slamming into a brick wall, and Jubei was sure that if he survived the fight that he would have a nice bruise as a reminder not to do that again.

Shihira stumbled and turned furiously to her hated enemy. Kagero was on her feet again, taking her place by Jubei's side, the two of them ready to fight again.

Shihira growled, her desire to kill the two ninjas before her growing by the second. "Mark my words, this battle will end in your deaths."

Jubei raised his sword. "Then we'll take you down with us."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Dakuan had been busy. All those corpses had given him one hell of an idea. A way for him to destroy this place, dispose of the weapons, and possibly defeat Shihira.

Using his wine filled gourd, he used the alcohol to make a trail from the pile of corpses to as far as he could go using what was left in his gourd.

Taking one of the candles off the wall, he looked down at the trail of wine. "Jubei, Kagero, forgive me, but I must take this chance. I pray that Shihira will remain buried in this cave for all eternity."

He touched the flame to the wine and it ignited, traveling through the cave towards the room filled with corpses. Dakuan didn't wait around. He took off for the exit as fast as his old legs could carry him.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

A mighty explosion shook the cave, bringing a sudden halt to the fight.

"What the fuck?" Shihira cried as the entire cave trembled.

It didn't take Jubei long to figure out that it was Dakuan who had just set off that explosion. And it didn't surprise him in the least that the monk was willing to sacrifice him and Kagero to stop Shihira.

' _I am so going to kick his ass!'_  he thought.

Grabbing Kagero's hand, he pulled her towards the exit. "Lets go!"

Shihira, overcoming her shock, turned angrily to the two ninjas. "You're not going anywhere!"

She spat a Throat Needle at them. Jubei swung his sword, hitting the Throat Needle, sending it right back at Shihira. It went right up her nose, ripping a scream from the Devil Queen's mouth.

Jubei and Kagero didn't wait around. They ran for the exit, avoiding the debris falling down around them as they made their escape. Shihira, on the other hand, was busy ripping the Throat Needle out of her nose, allowing a fountain of blood to pour out.

"This isn't over!" she shouted to the ninjas. "This isn't over!"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Dakuan was already outside, safe from the collapsing fortress. Well, not completely safe, since the fortress was collapsing right under his feet.

The ground continued cracking as he ran, hoping to get far away enough until his little earthquake passed. But he suddenly fell down as the rock beneath his feet crack, and his foot got caught.

"Damn it all to Hell!" he shouted, trying to pull his foot free.

Pieces of the cliff kept breaking off, falling into the ocean beneath it. Dakuan gulped as the edge got closer and closer.

Dakuan closed his eyes, waiting for the ground beneath his feet to collapse. But it didn't. The trembling ceased and the cliff stopped breaking off. Dakuan opened one eye and saw that he was safe, emitting a sigh of relief.

"That was too close." He muttered, pulling his foot free. Then he got down on his knees and folded his hands, saying a prayer for his comrades. "Jubei, Kagero, please forgive me, but I did what must be done. May you be happy together in the other world."

"Not quite yet." Came Jubei's muffled voice.

Dakuan did a double-take. "What? Who said that? Who's there?"

"Down here, old man."

Dakuan looked down, discovering Jubei's voice coming up from the very crack his foot had been stuck in. "Jubei, is that you?" he asked, pressing his face to the ground.

"No, it's the Tooth Fairy. Of course it's me, old man! Now get us out of here so I can kill you for trying to kill us!"

Dakuan blinked. "Us? You mean Kagero's there too?"

He heard the muffled reply of the ninja girl, but she must have been buried further beneath Jubei because he couldn't make out what she was saying.

"How did you survive?"

"We got lucky." Said Jubei.

A thought struck the monk. "Where's Shihira?"

"The hell if I know!" Jubei snapped impatiently. "We left her behind. Now get us out of here. We're pinned and it really hurts."

Dakuan just smirked, glad his friends survived. He took his staff and slammed it into the crack as hard as he could and began to pry it open. The ground began cracking again and another piece of the cliff fell off. Dakuan gulped, realizing that things were still unstable and he could very easily started another earthquake.

Putting more effort into his prying, the ground began to crack again and opened enough for Jubei and Kagero to crawl out, both bloody and bruised.

"That," said Dakuan, "has got to be the luckiest thing I have ever seen."

Jubei grabbed the monk by his robes. "You bastard! You tried to kill us!"

Kagero glared at the old man. "Hit him once for me. I'd do it myself, but I'm beat."

Dakuan gave the cliff a nervous look. "Can we talk about hurting me later. This cliff is very unstable, and it could collapse at any moment."

Jubei looked at the cliff, watching as another piece fell off. He dropped the monk, with a promise in his eyes to beat him within an inch of his life later. He offered his hand to Kagero, helping her up. "Come on, we'll kill him later."

"No sudden movements!" Dakuan hissed. "We don't want to cause another rockslide."

They slowly backed away from the cliff, careful not to move too fast. But the ground began cracking again. This time in front of them. And something burst up.

"No one is going anywhere!" Shihira snapped, completely recovered from any damage she may have received from her fortress collapsing on top of her. "I said this battle would only end with your demise, and I meant it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Shihira just refuses to die. How much longer can our heroes last? The battle comes to its heated conclusion in the next chapter.)


	9. It's Never Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This is the last chapter. Nothing more to say.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 9: It's Never Over**

Jubei swore at seeing Shihira alive and well. Ok, so he knew she'd survive the cave in, but to escape like that.

"Damn this bitch." He hissed.

Shihira chuckled. "What's wrong, Jubei? Not up to my abilities?" Her gaze shifted to Dakuan and she became angry. "You bastard, you ruined everything!"

She lashed out with her snakes. Dakuan held up his staff and the stone serpents bite onto it. Shihira pulled back her snakes, and Dakuan, unwilling to release his staff, was pulled towards her.

"Got you now." Shihira said with a smirk, grabbing him by the robes.

"Let him go!" Jubei snapped.

Shihira shrugged. "Fine, he's not the one I want anyway." Her stone fist buried in the monk's gut and she tossed him aside. "Now, Jubei, we're going to finish this."

Kagero limped over to Jubei. "We're ready."

Jubei glanced at her. "You sit this one out."

"What?"

"You're hurt. You can't fight in your condition. And I can't be worrying about you when I fight her." The look he gave her left no room for argument. But then he grinned. "Besides, I've taken on guys tougher than her before."

Shihira just smirked. "Tougher than me, perhaps, but not more skilled."

They charged at each other. Jubei sliced her across the chest, but his sword just bounced off her stone body. The Devil Queen grinned and kneed him in the gut then connected her fist with his face. Jubei stumbled back, his lip bleeding. He stabbed forward again and Shihira jumped to the side.

One of the snakes grabbed Jubei's sword and pulled it away. Then Shihira's foot collided with his chest, knocking him down. She took a deep breath and spat out a Throat Needle. Jubei rolled away, but the needle pierced his hand, going straight through and burrowing into the ground, pinning him there.

The force of the Throat Needle hitting the already unstable ground caused it to crack, and the cliff began shaking again.

Kagero swore as she watched Shihira repeatedly stomp down on Jubei's back, laughing as she did so. She wished she could fight, but her injured, perhaps broken, leg rendered her next to useless. There had to be something she could do to help. But what? Shihira's stone body made it almost impossible to hurt her. How had Jubei managed to wound the other stone devil?

" _I've been thinking about your body. It seems to me that your body can't be as hard as rock all over."_

Kagero's eyes widened. "That's it."

She pulled out a dagger. But she knew that with Shihira's regenerating abilities, any injury she received would heal. She needed something more permanent.

She gripped the blade of the dagger and cut her palm, covering the blade with her blood, where her poison was strongest.

"Hey, Shihira!"

The Queen of the Devils turned and Kagero's dagger buried itself in her eye. She howled in pain and stumbled backwards, gripping the dagger. Her heavy stone foot stomped down on the ground repeatedly, making it more and more unstable. With a final cry of pain, she jumped into a shadow and vanished.

"Jubei!" Kagero cried, limping over to him. "Are you alright?"

"My hand." He mumbled.

Kagero nodded and tore the Throat Needle out of his hand, leaving a hole.

"Fuck!" he shouted, looking at his hand. "That bitch made a hole in my hand."

"Jubei," she said urgently, "we have to leave. Everything is coming down."

And so it was. Large chunks of the cliff were breaking off and falling into the sea.

Jubei noticed this as well. "Good call, let's go." They hadn't taken more than two steps before Kagero's dagger flew at them. With his quick reflexes, Jubei snatched it out of the air. "You again."

Shihira was standing by the edge of the precipice, fury twisting her face, her eye already healed. "You think you can do this to me and get away with it! I am Shihira, the Queen of the Devils, leader of the Devils of Kimon! No one can defeat me! I can't be defeated! You're going to… to…" She trailed off as a terrible sensation filled her. Cracks began appearing over her body, her rock skin chipping away from her body. "What the hell? What's happening to me?"

"Poison, bitch." Kagero said with a grin. "My poison. How's it feeling knowing your former slave has bested you?"

Even more cracks formed on Shihira's body as she turned back to the two ninjas. "You… you did this. I'll… I'll kill you. I'll kill you!"

She charged at the two ninjas. Jubei threw the knife at her, but Shihira knocked it away.

"Jubei!" Dakuan shouted from a far away distance.

He tossed Jubei's sword to him. Jubei grabbed it out of the air and sheathed it. Then he used the used sword's special ability. He unsheathed it rapidly, unleashing a blade of wind.

"What?" Shihira cried as the blade of wind came at her.

Her body, having become brittle from Kagero's poison, was sliced in half by the blade of wind. Her lower torso and arms fell away as her upper torso did a face plant on the hard ground.

Jubei hurried over to Shihira's arms and lower torso, kicking them away from her upper part so she couldn't reattach them. He looked down at the Devil Queen, watching her and her snakes twitch in pain.

"Looks like it's all over for you." he said. "You should have stayed the Devil's Whore. Maybe if you pray to him enough, he'll let you die and become his whore again."

Shihira groaned painfully. "Damn… you…"

"Jubei!" Kagero shouted.

Leaving the Devil Queen behind, he hurried over to Kagero and Dakuan as a large chunk of the cliff broke away, Shihira lying on top of it. The large chunk rotated as it fell, until Shihira was on the bottom. The large piece of the precipice splash into the ocean, sinking to the bottom and crushing Shihira on the hard stone ground. More and more pieces of the cliff fell away, burying Shihira even under several hundred tons of rock.

When the tremors finally stopped, the three warriors breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's it for Shihira." Said Dakuan.

"Is she…" Kagero began, but realized she already knew the answer.

Dakuan shook his head. "No, she still lives. Like Gemme, physical injury can't kill her, but also like Gemme, she can no longer do harm to humanity."

Jubei glanced at Dakuan, knowing where this was going. "So I guess you're mission's complete now, and you're just going to kick us to the side of the curb like you did last time."

Dakuan chuckled. "Such harsh words, Jubei. Perhaps I was going to offer the two of you a position in my organization. You have been very helpful."

Jubei snorted. "I have absolutely no interest in working for you and your damn bosses. You managed to suck me in these few times, but I've had enough."

Kagero crossed her arms. "And the last time I was involved in one of your missions I died. I have no intention of dying anytime soon." She glanced at Jubei.  _'Not when I've finally found something to live for.'_

Dakuan shrugged. "Well, if that's your decision. But maybe I'll come find you again if I ever need you in the future."

"Don't bother!" Jubei snapped. "I'm through working for you, old man! And I'm going to make sure you can never find me again."

Dakuan smirked. "That I don't doubt. Finding you is one thing, but finding her." He glanced at Kagero. "I think I'll be able to track down the ninja girl. And where I find her, I'm sure I'll find you." He chuckled. "Perhaps I'll even find a few ninja babies as well."

Kagero turned beet red as Jubei swung his sword and Dakuan's beard fell away.

"AH! Look what you did!" he cried, grabbing at what was left of his beard.

"Stop making up such ridiculous predictions and get out of here." Jubei grumbled. "Or else I'll cut off something that doesn't grow back."

After everything he had done to the ninja, Dakuan didn't think he was kidding and hurried away.

Sighing, Jubei flopped down on the ground, finally taking a moment to relax. Kagero, thinking he had the right idea, laid down next to him. How long they laid there, they didn't know, but Jubei soon felt sleep beginning to take hold as exhaustion set in. He was just about to fall asleep when Kagero spoke to him.

"Hey, Jubei?"

"Hmm."

She seemed to consider her words. "Do you really think that such a future is ridiculous?"

It took Jubei a moment to realize that she was referring to the future Dakuan had predicted for them.

"Well, no, not really." He said, putting an arm around her. "But I wasn't willing to give him the satisfaction."

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: And it's all over. Hmm, not one of my better stories. It didn't turn out as I thought it would. Well, can't say that all my stories will be good. Go ahead, flame away, or review, that's even better. Hope you'll look into my other stories. I promise they're better than this one.)

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: There's another Devil around, and she's very angry with Jubei. Poor Dakuan was the first to suffer. What will become of him? And what about Jubei? Who is the person Shihira is possessing? With time comes answers, so stay tuned.)


End file.
